


Run Errands

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. (Comics)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl two sentence fiction. Stargirl smiled as she ran errands for her mother.





	Run Errands

I never created Stargirl.

Stargirl smiled as she ran errands for her mother. It was fun lifting items with the Cosmic Staff instead of carrying heavy objects in her arms.

THE END


End file.
